vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
|-|Base Form= |-|Sea Pony= |-|Rainbow Power= |-|Human Alternate Self= Summary Fluttershy is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Kindness. True to her name, she is often extremely shy and soft-spoken, though almost always very compassionate and caring. Fluttershy loves animals, and cares for dozens of them in her cottage. Fluttershy's kindness and patience made her Discord's first friend, as well as the key reason for his change of heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A. High 7-C when angry | 4-B | 4-B | 10-B Name: Fluttershy Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early 20's Classification: Pegasus. Human in Equestria Girls Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Iron will, "the Stare" (Allows her to subdue living beings and even revert petrification) | Same as base but stronger | Along with the other Elements of Harmony, she can banish people to the moon, trap people in inescapable stone, and also has small reality warping, as she can reverse the effects of a Reality Warper (Discord) | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, forcefields | Human level attributes Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Spike), Large Town level when angry (Shown to be equal to if not greater than Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level (Easily defeated both Nightmare Moon and Discord) | Solar System level (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with little to no effort) | Human level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is slightly slower than most Pegasi), Relativistic when angry (Managed to surpass the corrupted Rainbow Dash, who can reach this speed, although Rainbow Dash was being weighed down. Kept up with Rainbow Dash when creating a tornado) | At least Relativistic | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, Large Town Class when angry | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Human Class Durability: Large Town level | Unknown | Solar System level (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Human level, at the very least Island level when using the Magic of Friendship (She was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer when she was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Above Average (Can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing wear in stamina) | Undeterminable | Likely Superhuman | Above Average Range: Standard melee range | One or two Kilometers (Can reach across an entire town with ease) | Several hundred kilometers (Was able to stretch across all of Equestria) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her Element of Harmony which is Kindness, her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: She is very shy (Sometimes she can't even speak properly), if she gets angry, she can completely lose her cool. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Luigi (Mario Bros) Luigi's Profile (High 4-C versions were used, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Weather Users Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hax Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4